


The Ellimist Chronicles: A Flippant Condensation

by Assassin_J



Category: Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate
Genre: Early Work, Gen, Screenplay/Script Format, Spoilers, The Ellimist Chronicles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 15:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8290883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assassin_J/pseuds/Assassin_J
Summary: Capasins: Hi, we're here to pop a cap in your planet's ass.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I found this in a notebook from 2007, in amongst other stuff I wrote when I was twenty. Reproduced here with no editing.

Toomin: I love living in my utopian society.

Aguella: I'm sexy, but you'll never get to do me.

 

Capasins: Hi, we're here to pop a cap in your planet's ass.

\---They kill everyone.

 

Surviving Ketrans: We'll just find another planet. But we can't survive on a planet with water.

 

Aguella: Hey, let's go check out those neat, glowing fish on this water planet.

Toomin: Sure, let's all go look at the fish.

 

\---They all Die, except Toomin.

 

Toomin: Well, this sucks.

 

Monster that killed everyone: Won't you play with me?

Toomin: What the hell else am I going to do? Wait, I know, I'll download your brain & shit.

 

Reader: WTF? Where's Jake & Cassie & Marco & Rachel & etc?

 

Toomin/Ellimist: I guess I'll just use my superpowers to help people now.

Crayak: No, because I'm using MY powers to KILL everything! Muahaha!

ANDALITES & PEMALITES etc: ~~Hey, man, that's not cool.~~

 

Ellimist: Shit, I fell in a black hole. Still alive though.

Crayak: D'oh! The black hole just gave him more superpowers.

 

Ellimist: And now you know the rest of the story.

Some Animorph: Playa got played. (dies)


End file.
